


Day(s) In The Life Of BTS

by FANGIRL69



Category: bts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL69/pseuds/FANGIRL69
Summary: A fangirl's dream.





	1. Chapter 1

I entered this competition thing BigHit was promoting. At first I thought it was a gimmick, but I entered anyway. I mean, who gives fans the opportunity to live with their favourite artists for an entire week? It was utter bullshit to me until I got an email saying that I was one of the two who got picked. The email included a bunch of rules and warnings: 

"BigHit entertainment

You have been selected to experience what it's like to be part of BTS for a week. The team has decided to give you an eighth month notice. The following should be taken into account 

•You should have your passports,ID and VISA ready as we will not delay the schedule. It is your responsibility to take care of your documents leading up to the day.  
•Stealing from the dorm or anything belonging to BTS, or the management is strictly prohibited.  
•All social media accounts will be monitored and certain pictures or videos need clearance. "

I wouldn't even wish the torture of reading that entire thing to my worst enemies nevermind you guys. This entire thing went from fun vacation to military operation. 

The fun bit was explaining to my parents that I'd be leaving my comfy little home town to go live with "complete strangers". At first she thought I was kidding, me having an active imagination she just thought it was like when I'd casually have a new husband every week I found a new group. Then, she totally blew a gasket and started telling me I'd be sold into human trafficking or have my organs sold on the black market. It did not help that my brother joked "Atleast you'll be more useful then," and I threw him with a nearby object as my dad let someone in from the management and I embarrassed myself way before the "vacation" even started.

She (the manager) then explained everything and provided my mother with every form of proof under the sun. 

Anyway, here I am landing at their airport about to meet firstly, my new friend aswell as the boys themselves later. I swear I could live on an airplane: having everything brought to you and all you do is watch anime for hours. But, there's ofcourse the mild fear of heights and if I had to think about spending my life with the birds then I think I'd have a mild heart attack.

Actually being processed to go to arrivals was such a pain in the past. At that moment I was being treated like royalty, not having to wait in any queues or wait for our bags. Everything was brought to us and we were handled like precious cargo. As soon as I walked through the glass door that had "ARRIVALS" in big letters spread out on it, a girl holding a sign reading "Army" was waiting along with a male and female in suits. To any other person they'd think she was waiting for someone important, out there protecting and serving, but no it was lil ol' me. 

I walked closer to the short, powder white complexion,long sleek brown haired girl,wearing black sweats with sneakers.  
Her green eyes sparkled as she scream asked "You're Kimisha, right?" And dropped the sign to hug me. I then put my arms on her shoulders and examined her as I said "Then you must be Adaya. This is amazing, you're amazing let's go and meet our mens."

We made our way to a black Jeep. Apparently, we were going to meet them at their dorm. Adaya and I got into the vehicle as the female from earlier got her keys out, got in and started the Jeep as the male followed behind. 

The drive to the dorm felt longer than the hours in the airplane, but Atleast I had Adaya for company.  
"So... Where are you from?" I started the conversation  
"I'm from Canada. Dad had to move all over because of work. Mom was sick of never seeing him so they started traveling together as she ran a mobile business so it didn't matter where she was located. We moved all over until I was about 5 and then, we finally settled in Canada and never moved again, because dad wanted to grow old and paint his unattended white, rotting picket fences,"  
"I've never been out of my country. So this is all new to me. I always get lost whenever I'm out with friends or family. Imagine the massive scale of lost I'll be here,"  
"You'll be lost with me though. I'm constantly surrounded by different languages with mom and dad. They said they don't wanna lose who they are and that's why my accent is kind of all over the place," She said as she started laughing, trying to keep the conversation going  
"Dude, you know what that means?" I asked as she had a confused look on her face  
"That I am going to die alone, not only because I am a loner, but because I'm weird?"  
"Nah. You're exotic, fam. You're that expensive brand named coffees that most people can't afford,"  
"It's never been put that way before. But, I bet that neither I can afford that coffee,"  
"I could sure go for a pizza right about now," my stomach rumbled agreeably  
"I have a bank account waiting to be dented with my spending"  
"I bet you can afford that coffee, girl. Speaking of buying things.. Your shoes"  
"Converse, converse, I really hate converse" we sang in unison as we burst out laughing. The entire drive was spent making horrible puns and bonding over our random obsessions. 

We stopped at an apartment building. We stepped out the vehicle and were surrounded grass that looked like it was attended to every hour and a concrete pathway.  
We made our way towards the building, were lead towards their front door and stood at the door staring at it as if we were afraid of the humans on the other side like Mike and Sulley from Monsters Inc. Neither of us were moving. I think it was because we thought we would absolutely fuck up and be sent home. 

Right then Jin opened the door and we were greeted with a warm smile and "Welcome," said about 2554248522 times coming from him. Adaya and I looked at each other, then at Jin, and then at each other again before we both laughed and went in for a huge hug. He was so tall and masculine, even though he was wearing this pink ass, oversized hoodie. He wrapped us up in his hug like we were a burrito. 

We made our way through the doorway and saw everyone else standing shoulder to shoulder staring at us. I guess they were awkward aswell, because we were total strangers in their home. They all wore white and I thought it was strange. 

"Did you formally agree on today's colour scheme or-" I started as I moved towards them  
"We just returned from a photoshoot," Namjoon said as he smiled from cheek to cheek and his deep dimples started showing  
"You guys look dashing! Can we see the photos then?" Adaya asked as she made her way next to me  
"Not yet. You'll settle for a hug, yes?" Hobi smiled as he opened up his arms and hugged us both

Let me tell you that I was doubting whether or not I was alive, because if this was heaven I'd stay wrapped in his arms. 

One by one each of them greeted us and because it was late, they excused themselves and went to bed while Adaya and I stayed up watching music videos and going into detail about each thing we found online.

Adaya and I didn't get a chance to explore the dorm because it was late and they were in bed and needed their privacy, but we have seen what their rooms like on Youtube and pictures online. I got to sleep in Taehyung's bed while he shared with someone, and Adaya took over Namjoon's bed.  
Being in Taehyung's bed felt surreal. As I lay my head on his pillow, his scent was everywhere and I instantly fell asleep.

Her green eyes sparkled as she scream asked You guys look dashing! Can we see the photos then?


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken by violent shaking paired with the biggest smile on Tae's face, confused by my surroundings - this strange environment, then I remembered the whole ordeal wasn't a dream at all. Still, I had Tae in my personal bubble, examining my facial expressions.   
"You awake?" he asked still staring down at me.  
"Well, I guess I am now," I replied rubbing at my tired eyes, fatigue still evident.   
"We're leaving soon," Tae said as he removed his hands from my shoulders   
"Where to?" I asked as I closed my eyes and pulled the cover over my face  
"Surprise,"   
"A surprise? What even is the time?" I sulked from under the covers   
"Two,"  
"Chickens aren't even awake yet. The Queen of England better be outs-" I felt a tugging at the bottom of the bed, he slid his hands under the covers, grabbed my feet and I felt myself being dragged halfway off the bed   
"Okay. Okay! I'll get up myself." I said, finally awake.  
He then stood up straight, clearly pleased with himself, he then walked away with a huge grin on his face, leaving the door wide open.   
It was still dark as I looked out the window and my phone's settings haven't been adjusted yet, neither have I gotten a new simcard so I couldn't put my mother's restless mind at ease. I walked around in my sweats while bare footed until I found the WiFi modem and connected myself to it since everyone was clearly not around. I've got to learn to stop being so damn forward and letting my Internet addiction take over. I opened Whatsapp

 

"Hey. Mom, I landed safely. I'm with everyone. I have eaten, I am warm. Enjoy your day ♥" 

I walked back to the room and put my phone on charge. I then heard someone running by and shouting "Black. Wear black," which was barely audible.   
Black being my happy colour, I have an unlimited supply of it. I opened my suitcases and pulled out a few things, I put on my standard uniform: black ripped skinny jeans, Nirvana t-shirt, paired with my Converse. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and applied some eyeliner since I couldn't do a full face of make up in this short period of time. I walked over to the mirror on Tae's cupboard and stared back at myself, in full emo uniform, my caramel skin, my dark hair that I just tied which was now messy again. I examined my look one last time and walked out of the room, I noticed Namjoon's bed had already been made meaning that Adaya was already awake.

I was walking around and still I saw no-one. Finally, after a few minutes when I walked into their kitchen I found everyone sitting around a table- Adaya eating cereal, Jin next to her eating some type of white meat, Jimin on his phone smiling, Jungkook and Tae looking at videos and laughing, Hobi standing next to them straightening his shirt, Suga also on his phone, and Namjoon staring at me.   
"Are you ready?" He asked  
"Ready for what exactly?" I asked while lifting a chair to sit next to him.   
"We don't even know where we're going ourselves,"   
"So someone, probablymanagement organised this. I don't trust this, why are we awake this early anyway?"   
"Last time we were up this early was during that Zombie thing,"   
"I swear if y'all are going to make me run around at 2 in the morning, I'll sue. My physical exercise quota has reached it's maximum when I ran after the ice-cream truck 2 months ago," I said as I saw Suga trying to hold back a chuckle.

Then someone opened the door, he had a phone attached to his ear and he was speaking Korean to whoever was on the other end. He pointed at us and gestured that we should all go along with him. Everyone got up except for Adaya who was trying to finish up her cereal.   
"Come on, sis," I said walking towards her   
"Girl, are you not hungry?" She said looking up at me   
"I mean... yeah, but I don't want to keep them waiting,"   
"Then we can stop at Mc Donald's because I am hungry,"   
"What were you eating now,air?"   
"Cereal is but only the starter," she said as she patted her stomach  
She then got up, hooked her arm in mine and we made our way out the front door, we followed everyone to a van. It was still dark and cold, so cold that you could see everyone breathing. Adaya sat shotgun and I sat in between Hobi and Tae, behind us were Suga, Jungkook and Namjoon, and in the last row in the van was Jin and Jimin.   
Adaya lifted up an aux cable and turned around to face me.   
"You want to play some road trip music or should I?"   
"I'll play music for now and you can play when we return. Deal?"   
"Sure. Sure"  
I grabbed the aux cable and put it in her phones jack. I scrolled through the music on spotify.   
"Let's not scare them away with boybands or some metal" was running through my mind. I finally decided on some blackbear and started playing his album Deadroses, utterly shocked when their faces lit up as the music started.   
"You like blackbear?"   
I asked as I looked at them. From the back I heard "Autumn Leaves was sampled from one of his songs," coming from Jin.   
"We listen to him sometimes," Said Jimin.   
For most of the trip everyone was on their phones, Adaya and I sang along to the songs blasting through the car. I took note of the streets we were passing and the houses went from perfectly mowed lawn to a sketchy looking house surrounded by an empty plot. The car then stopped, the driver got out, opened the van's door and gestured that we all should get out. One by one we piled out the van. Everyone confused, and looking around.   
The driver then got back in the van and drove off.  
Everyone was left puzzled.   
"Could I borrow any of your phones, please," I asked and Hobi handed me his phone, I unlocked the phone and realized his phones language was set to Korean so I asked him to change it to English. I then opened up google maps, copied the street address and put it into Google.   
A bunch of articles popped up. I opened the first result and there was a picture of the sketchy house, along with an article on the house. The article spoke of how the house was haunted and that no-one could survive more than an hour inside the house. Adaya, who was then next to me read what was on the screen and   
"Oh hell no," came out of her mouth  
"What's going on?" Jungkook asked walking towards the phone.   
"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere with a damn haunted house for company," I said as I stared at the house which looked like it was smiling back at me   
"Exciting," Suga said   
"Let's go inside," Jin says as he started to hug himself to keep warm  
"How about we don't," Jimin said as he backed away and walked into Namjoon and startled himself.  
"I mean, we can't stand here all morning. Let's go inside until the sun's out," Namjoon said  
"Eh. Let's call an uber instead," Adaya said   
Jin made his way towards the the house and everyone followed   
"Okay. Go towards the creepy house as if it's a good idea," Adaya mumbled  
"You guys have sucky managers if we're all going to die in here on their watch,"   
"Why? Are you scared?" Jungkook smirked  
"Yes. Yes I am" Adaya said   
"I am not scared of anything. I just think that this isn't the best id-" I started and couldn't finish because I felt something grab my neck and I started screaming   
"Righttt," Tae laughed as he removed his hand   
"That's not funny," I sulked  
We all made our way towards the porch, it creaked as we all stood on the wooden floor.   
"Can you hear that? The house is telling us to leave" Adaya said  
Namjoon opened the door and as soon as everyone was inside the door shut startling most of us. Hobi then started screaming.   
"I'm going to die. I am going to die," Jimin said repeatedly with his eyes shut  
"We should split up and try to find candles or anything useful," Namjoon said"   
"Great, Fred Jones. Now we're definitely going to die," I said as we all we still stuck against the wall near the door.   
"Look a note," Hobi said 

It was written in both Korean and English 

** Whoever stays in here the longest gets to do whatever they want to, no matter how absurd** 

"So.. V, If you win then you get to be on Cyhper," I said and Adaya, Namjoon, Suga, and Hobi laughed.  
"Yeah. And if Jimin wins he'll want to be leader for the day and BTS will be nothing but a distant memory if that ever happens-" she started "-But then again, can he actually survive staying in this house?"  
"Shots fired" I said as I chuckled myself into a coughing fit.  
Jimin gave Adaya the side eye and then his eyes darted to the hallway and a look of panic was plastered all over his face. We were all looking at Jimin's panicked face and then we turned around slowly. A little girl wearing a white dress and a veil appeared and disappeared like a static interference.   
"Aniyo aniyo aniyo!" Jimin said screaming as he and Hobi dashed through door.  
"We need salt," I said   
"Girl, Supernatural binging finally coming in handy," We laughed.   
"I have enough salt in my system to curse this thing away,"   
"Why are you joking at a time like this. I hate you so much, we are going to be great friends," we laughed as I grabbed her wrist, we sprinted away and everyone else followed.   
"So we're looking for salt?" Jin asked looking around  
"I think so?" Suga looked unsure  
"She was only joking about the salt," Adaya said  
"Where's Jimin and Hobi?" Jungkook asked looking around   
"Well, he got one thing right.. He is going to die if he strays away" I said as I took in what the room looked like, it was grey, almost black because there was no light coming inside the house at all,apart from the moonlight and a red light flickering.  
"Wow. They're assholes." I thought to myself  
I then started faking a seizure, while coughing, wheezing,and screaming, full blown acting.   
"Leave this house or you'll feel my wrath,"   
A wave of panic flooded the room, everyone staring at me.   
I started moving closer to them, trying to act like a zombie bc I have no experience at being a ghost, apart from the ghosts in Supernatural. I've watched countless zombie movies so that was as far as my acting went.   
They all slowly backed away and then everyone bolted out the door.   
I looked straight at the camera and said, "You all will definitely feel my wrath for this weak prank." And I left the house because even though I was alone, It felt like there was someone in the room with me.   
As soon as I closed the door they all were still shaken up and kept a good distance between me and them. I'm assuming they thought I was still a demon or ghosts meat suit.   
A van then pulled up on the curb, different from the van we had. The van that pulled up was those vans you would see on a movie or series when people are at a stake out. The back door opened, revealing loads of screens and two guys, one wearing a T-shirt, sweatpants and sneakers, the other wearing torn clothes and make up that made his face look white  
"You guys suck for making us think that was real. You got us good with the little girl in the white," I said as I moved closer   
The van that we had originally came in pulled up.   
"What girl in the white? The only stunt double we had was Jaden over here," he said pointing at Jaden.   
"Look, man, I don't know what you saw in there, But it wasn't us," he said with a shocked look on his face, if he wasn't wearing the white make up, you would have seen his pale shocked face.   
Everyone was quiet, except for Adaya who broke the silence.   
"So let's go to Mc Donalds. That's enough drama for today,"   
We all got into the van and sat in the formation we did when we first came.   
We drove for a while, we made our way in to the beautiful city filled with bright lights and tall buildings. With the dark night sky the lights in the distance all looked like sparkling jewels.   
The van stopped at the restaurant and everyone got out. We made our way into the building and the familiar smell filled my nose. Everyone ordered and we all sat around a table and ate together.   
We were joking around so much that we forgot about time and by the time we left it was already sunny. 

"So, what's next?" I asked as we were all back in the van   
"We're going to rehearse a bit," Jimin said as we pulled away   
We made our way to the building which was a short drive away, inside it was white and there were random black office desks and office chairs scattered all over.   
Adaya and I dragged two chairs next to each other as we watched them prepare. They all took off their Jackets and stood in the middle of the room.   
Everything in the room could be done by using a tablet, Adaya examined the tablet Hobi gave her and figured out how to switch on the air-conditioning. Hobi then asked her to play DNA, after a few failed attempts we finally heard the familiar sound of the intro and everyone got in place and started dancing.   
I sang along to the song which I now knew by heart, all because it was the only song I listened to for 3 months. It was my friends who were raving on and on about the other new songs that inspired me to get out of my bubble and listen to the rest. And when I did, I realized how much I was missing out on because I was enjoying a single song too much.   
As soon as it came to the la lai la la la bit Adaya and I joined in on our side of the room with our awkward interpretation of what we were used to seeing when we watched live performances. 

After a few hours of them rehearsing the entire set list someone came in with food and left. Suga brought two desks together while everyone else brought chairs and we sat around and ate together. It felt more like a family get together than a business arrangement. 

Later, we made our way back to their dorm and Adaya and I were following Jin around because he said he'll introduce us to his pets. As soon as we were sat on his bed we passed out because of the lack of sleep.   
I could imagine Jin standing there awkwardly with his babies in his hands about to show us and he'd be hit with confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you'd do if you had the chance to live with your fave for 7 days


End file.
